


The Trick in Trick-or-Treat

by SigynofAsgard



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Modern Era, Morning after Halloween, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynofAsgard/pseuds/SigynofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki plays a prank on his children the day after Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trick in Trick-or-Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Halloween Treat to you :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

"Loki, this is not going to be worth it." Sigyn whispered as little footsteps clambered down the stairs.  
Her husband smirked, popping a peanut butter cup into his mouth and making sure some of the chocolate smeared on his lips. "Trust me, love."  
Sigyn sighed, going into the kitchen doorway and turning the camera on as the children raced into the room. She tried her best to get each of their expressions on film without them seeing.  
"Daddy!!" Hel cried the moment she saw the candy wrappers covering him, most of the couch, and the floor surrounding them.  
Narfi immediately burst into tears as he fell to the ground. It took everything for Sigyn to not pick him up and comfort him.  
Hel's fury helped her resolve.  
She shrieked, launching handfuls of wrappers at her father. Meanwhile, he looked highly amused, struggling not to laugh.  
Váli clung to Fenrir's fur, howling with his brother. It grew louder when they saw the only thing their father left for them was toothbrushes.  
Jormungand was the only one of his siblings who remained silent, but he cried nonetheless. Again, Sigyn was tempted to scoop up her children into her arms and soothe their tears, despite knowing that Loki would prank her later for interrupting this one.  
Hel continued her rampage, moving onto larger objects to throw at the god of mischief. Loki dodged them easily, a grin plastered onto his face. It grew wider the more Hel shouted insults at him. (They varied from "I hate you" to "Dad, you're ugly!").  
Sigyn quickly stopped the little girl before she could give her father a concussion with a clock. "He's just kidding!"  
The children stopped what they were doing and turned to her, tears in their eyes. Her husband stared at her in disbelief.  
"He's just kidding." she repeated as she produced the real candy baskets.  
Narfi sniffed, holding back a sob. "Well, that's not very kind!"  
Sigyn fell to her knees and gathered her youngest into her arms.  
Jormungand sprang into his basket the moment it touched the ground; burying himself deep within his candy as if to reassure himself it was actually there.  
His other siblings hugged their candy protectively, shooting their father hostile glares.  
"What?" was the god of mischief's innocent response.  
"Why would you do that?!" Hel snapped.  
"Jimmy Kimmel told me to."  
Váli sniffed. "Who's Jimmy Krindle?"  
At the same time, his sister screamed, "I hate you Jimmy Kindle!!"

It took a better part of a month for most of the children to go near their father again (it took Hel nearly Christmas to forgive him), but every year after that Jormungand would always hide with the candy when they went to bed.  
However, Loki, the god of mischief, the doer of good, the doer of evil, did lament was that the video never made it onto YouTube before Hel and Fenrir destroyed the video camera.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from watching the Jimmy Kimmel I Told My Kids I Ate All Their Halloween Candy videos, seeing that Loki would this kind of thing to his kids. (I also included quotes from them).
> 
> Happy Halloween!!


End file.
